A common goal in installing electrical outlet boxes in interior walls is to install the front face of the box substantially flush with the wall surface. Conventional outlet boxes are typically fastened to a wall stud before the drywall is applied to the studs. As drywall is supplied in various thicknesses, it is difficult for the installer of the outlet boxes to position them correctly with respect to the eventual location of the wall surface. It is beneficial for such outlet boxes to include a feature which permits the adjustment of the outlet box in relation to the wall surface. Ideally, such adjustable outlet boxes would be fastened to a stud in the wall so as to be sufficiently stable and secured. Unfortunately, such a method of securing the outlet box limits positioning based upon the locations of the available studs. It is therefore desirable to have an outlet box assembly that can be secured to a stud for appropriate stability while still allowing placement in a location of choice within the wall.
The present invention provides mounting and adjusting options so as to offer a solution to the above-referenced issues. Further, the invention is of sufficiently simple design so as to allow it to be easily manufactured. These advantages, among others, can be achieved with the fully adjustable outlet box set forth herein.